happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keepin' it Reel
Keepin' it Reel is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventeenth of the second season, and forty-fourth overall. HTF Episode Description Do you want butter with that popcorn? No cell phone or screaming babies in the theater please, we've got an episode of Happy Tree Friends Ka-Pow! to watch!! Plot tries to silence the moviegoers. Which won't be the last he'll have to do this.]] Flippy settles into a seat in a movie theater, popcorn in hand. In front of him, Mime mimics eating popcorn too loud for Flippy. As Flippy calmly beckons Mime to be more quiet, Lumpy enters the theater, arms full of snacks and drinks. He accidentally bumps into the projector, which causes it to start flashing white. This causes Flippy to start having war flashbacks, resulting in an emergence of Fliqpy. Immediately, Fliqpy goes over to Mime, who is now pretending to drink soda from a straw. He laughs mischievously, then Mime is raised up slightly and then pulled down into the seat. He flails silently as Fliqpy comes up and pulls down on the seat, tearing Mime apart. Next, as Petunia stands by the popcorn machine, Fliqpy laughs evilly and grabs her head and smashes it through the glass of the machine. Petunia screams as Fliqpy holds her head above the flame. Popping sounds are heard as her head begins expanding, until finally, popcorn-sized pieces of her brain pop out of her head. We now cut to the middle of the theater (between the seats and the screen) as the theater is constantly plunged into darkness and then relit briefly by the flashing projector. We first see Fliqpy chasing Flaky before it goes dark. When it does, we hear Flaky's scream. Then we see Fliqpy strangling Flaky as Cuddles watches on in horror. Then we see Fliqpy clubbing Cuddles in the face, using Flaky's body and quills as a mace. Finally, we see a lifeless and bloody Cuddles and a decapitated Flaky lying on the ground. By the projector, Toothy backs up and looks around, whimpering in fear. Fliqpy pops up from behind the projector, breathing heavily, and shoves it forward. The lens of the projector pierces Toothy's skull and forces his eye out of its socket. On the screen, Toothy's bloodshot eye is displayed. Toothy's pupil moves around the screen as Toothy screams in pain. His screams die out as his eye is burnt and the screen returns to white. Suddenly, popcorn flies at the screen and we hear booing. Unaware of all that has gone on around him, Lumpy sits in his seat, angrily throwing popcorn and booing at the screen. Fliqpy emerges in the row of seats behind Lumpy. As the episode irises out, we hear a crunching/squishing noise, indicating that Lumpy didn't fare any better than his fellow moviegoers and it can be assumed that Fliqpy snapped his neck. Moral "A picture is worth a thousand words!" Deaths #Fliqpy rips Mime to pieces using his theater seat. #Petunia's brain is popped like popcorn when Fliqpy holds her head over a flame. #Cuddles is killed or at least incapacitated when Fliqpy whacks him over the head, using Flaky's quills as a mace. (Debatable) #Flaky is decapitated by Fliqpy. #Toothy's skull is impaled by a movie projector and it's likely that his brain was burnt by the extreme heat the projector gave off. #At the end of the episode, Fliqpy sneaks up on Lumpy, and there is a cracking sound off screen. It can be assumed that Lumpy got his neck snapped, then died. (Debatable; off-screen) Injuries #Mime is pulled down into his seat by Fliqpy. #Petunia's head is rammed through a popcorn machine's glass pane by Fliqpy. #Flaky is strangled by Fliqpy. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' ('''1 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 5''' ('''6 including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: 28.57% (14.28% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #The glass to a popcorn machine breaks when Petunia's face breaks through it. #The film projector stops working when Toothy dies. Goofs #Toothy and Petunia had more of featuring roles. #Generic Tree Friends can be seen sitting in the seats when the movie starts, but they are never seen again for the rest of the episode. #There are several philtrum goofs in the episode: ##Fliqpy's disappears several times. ##Mime's disappears several times when his chair is pulled back. ##Cuddles' disappears when he's dead. #When Mime is stuck in his chair, one of his cheeks is layered outside his face make-up. #Mime's ears disappear after he is killed. #Similarly, after Mime is killed, his nose goes from being its normal heart shape to being the red rubber nose he had in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. This may be because they used the same head. #When Fliqpy kills Mime, his mouth is upside-down. The same thing happens when Fliqpy forces Petunia head into the popcorn machine. #Mime having his limbs being torn off from getting crushed by his seat can't be that possible. Based on the cracking sounds, it made it sound like he broke his back. #Mime's eyebrows are missing when he is stuck in his chair. #Mime lacks a tail in this episode. #If you listen closely, the sound of Mime's head hitting the ground can be heard before it actually lands. #When we first see Petunia, the flower on her head has a jagged outline (making it look First Season), but when Fliqpy grabs her head, the lines become bold like its more modern. #Petunia's right arm is attached to her head when she is looking at the popcorn and briefly when she is grabbed by Fliqpy. #The crest on Flippy's beret switches places a few times, once in a continuous shot. #When Fliqpy grabs Petunia's head, for a second Petunia has her arm conjoined on her face.. #Right before Petunia's head smashed through the glass of the popcorn machine, Fliqpy has four arms. #When Petunia's face is smashed through the glass, her marking isn't visible from the back of her head. #Fliqpy's arms faze through the sharp glass several times when he is killing Petunia. #When Flippy put Petunia's head over the fire, the bottom of Petunia's face was turning black because of the fire. But when her head burst, the burnt area vanished and turned back to blue. #If one looks closely when Fliqpy was chasing Flaky, it looks like they were both running on the wall in the edge of the screen. #When Fliqpy hits Cuddles with Flaky, most of her quills are gone, but when she is beheaded, she has more quills on her back. #If one were to look closely, you can see some of Flaky's quills on Cuddles when he's clubbed by Fliqpy. But when he was laying dead, those quills are gone. #There is a pool of blood around Cuddles' whole body when he is dead, even though he was only bleeding from the chin. # When Toothy began screaming after Fliqpy rams the projector through his head, his gaped buckteeth become regular buckteeth like most other characters. # When Lumpy is throwing pop-corn at the screen, the bodies of Cuddles and Flaky are nowhere to be seen. # At the beginning of the episode, Lumpy's right antler points up and his left antler points down. This is reversed at the end of the episode. Quick Shot Moment When Petunia is first seen marveling at the popcorn machine, there is a brief shot of Toothy with the projector rammed through his head. (This quick shot moment spoils Toothy's death.) Note: This is fixed in the Blurb version and in the Classics Remastered version on Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:Episodes Starring Mime Category:Episodes Starring Toothy Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:2003 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Buddhist Monkey Cameos Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac